The Gift, An additional Sherlolly Short
by Maejones
Summary: Sherlock gives Molly a wildly inappropriate gift.


"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sherlock frowned. His eye flinched as a thought seemed to skip through his mind.

"Don't allow yourself to be 'sneaked' up on then," he snapped.

Molly glowered at him. She was not in the mood for his brand of derision.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be out saving the world from Moriarty or something? You did see that broadcast yesterday, didn't you? Don't you have all manner of important things to do?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here."

Molly blinked up at him several times. She gave her head a little shake. Did she hear him correctly?

"Wh-what?"

He lifted his chin as he stared down at her. He reached into his pocket without breaking eye contact and then set something down on the lab bench.

"If Moriarty is truly back, you'll need protection. This is for you."

Her eyes slid sideways. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what he had laid down.

"Dear Lord! Is that a pistol?"

He pushed the small black and silver handgun towards her. "Hmm, how very observant you are, Dr. Hooper."

She backed away from the bench. Good God, her sporting a firearm illegally? She could get into all manner of trouble with the law. What was he thinking?

"N-no, thank you. I mean, um, no, just no! I don't need a gun."

His brow wrinkled. "I beg to differ. If Moriarty is alive and he's learned you were involved in my escape from death, he might come after you. This may save your life."

"I am more liable to shoot myself than anyone else. I don't even know how to use a gun. I've never even handled one!"

He looked a bit downcast then as he glanced down at the bench. "I thought you would like it. I spent a lot of time researching this particular model. It's lightweight, easy to conceal in a purse, has very little kickback … um … it seemed the perfect fit for you."

His finger trailed along the barrel. Molly chewed her lip. One would think she rejected a gift of flowers!

"I-I'm sure it's very nice, Sherlock, it's just-"

"I could teach you!" His head lifted suddenly. "Please, just hold it a moment. You'll see there's nothing to fear."

He picked it up and circled around to stand at her rear. Her breath caught as, in the next instant, she was practically embraced from behind. He was so close, his chin brushed her hair and she felt his warmth along her entire backside. He lifted her right arm and then slapped the gun in her hand.

"First things first," his breaths fanned her hair. "Stance."

She was so shocked, she could barely move. She felt like a marionette in his arms. A knee nudged her legs apart and she almost swooned. Her legs quivered and she bumped back into him as she tried to steady herself.

"Are you well, Molly? Handling a gun isn't making you feel faint, is it?"

She wagged her head. "N-No!"

"But you're vibrating," he murmured.

If she didn't think she'd accidentally pop herself, she'd wave at her face to try to cool it down. She gulped in some air and breathed out again. Her breaths felt heavy and humid from her chest.

"I'm f-fine," she whispered.

His hand covered hers. "Now, pull the trigger to get a feel for it. Don't worry, it's not loaded."

Molly squeezed the trigger and the gun clicked rather anti-climatically.

"It's um, very light," she said softly.

She felt his fingers caress her own. "Your hands are rather … delicate."

What followed was a really awkward yet thrilling moment. Her arms dropped and with them, so did his. He didn't step away. Rather, he remained at her back. She thought she could hear the pace of his breathing change. She could definitely feel the difference through the strands of her hair; it was slower, longer, deeper. When she couldn't take it anymore, she turned to face him.

Her lips parted as she peered up at him. His face was shadowed, his gaze intense. His pale eyes scanned over her features deliberately.

"I think the next step is that I should take you … to practice shooting with live rounds, that is. It would be better if you were more accustomed to handling it. Would you like that?"

She licked her lips. She had no intention of keeping the ridiculous gift but she was game for more of this.

"T-To learn how to handle it? Um yes, I think I would like that … v-very much."


End file.
